realitytvcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Trolls 2
For a second time, some of the craziest cartoons, animals, celebrities, and humans will fight throughout a crazy journey in order to be the winner of House of Trolls. They will go through Head of Households, Power of Vetos, and Evictions weekly. Who will be the last remaining? Find out on this trainwreck!'' Houseguests Gameplay Week 1 The houseguests make a surprise arrival at the season 1 reunion and enter the house. At the first endurance HOH where the contestants have to hang on to hairy labias, Sammy eventually became HOH after making deals with Demise and Amanda. Beyonce, Demise, Shanaynay, and Raven ally to form the Black Barbies in order to get black women further in the game. At the HOH ceremony, it is revealed that Sammy must evict someone, and he chose to take out his original target Ghetto Dora. Afterwards, he nominated Ronald and Keef. Soon after nominations, Kenny quits because he finds the game too boring and wants to return to whatever the fuck he does. At POV, Brenda won and decided to use POV on Ronald to the wishes of Sammy. Sammy then put up Lindsay as the backdoor target at the POV ceremony. The house scrambled, but they eventually evicted Lindsay 13-4. Week 2 Beyonce wins the musical chairs HOH, and her and Demise plan in her HOH room who they were gonna target. At HOH, Beyonce nominated Amethyst and Emerald because they were threats to the black women's cause. Amethyst chooses Purple Kelly for POV, but after Purple won the POV chicken nugget catching contest, Purple Kelly refuses to use POV to avoid crossing Beyonce. The vote is split even 8-8 due to both of the noms being big targets in the house, but Beyonce decided to break the tie and send Emerald home. Week 3 Weeks 4-5 Due to a drunken rager hosted by Aaryn after Keef was evicted, the data for Weeks 4 through 6 were destroyed, leaving only the elimination results left to be recorded. Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Round 1 Tensions rose after the houseguests tried their best to keep Russiaball from winning HOH. Thankfully, Purple won and nominated Lindsay and Beyonce, seeing them as the biggest threats. Determined not to go home yet again, Lindsay won the POV and saved herself from eviction. Due to this, Kelly nominated Russiaball as the replacement, and after a tense eviction ceremony, Russia was unanimously evicted with seven votes. However, the host soon revealed a shocking Double Eviction twist. Round 2 In the second round, the host, Aaryn, continued her evil twists by also announcing a Buyback competition, bring in Russiaball and Shanaynay to compete. During the HOH, Russia wins his way back into the competition and Sammy wins HOH. Not wanting Russia back in, Sammy noms him and Beyonce yet again for eviction. However, in complete opposite parallel to the first round, Russia wins POV and saves himself, putting Lindsay on the chopping block. After yet another dramatic eviction ceremony, Lindsay is evicted from the house. Week 10 NaOnka and Venezuelaball enter the house as Purple and Russiaball's twin twists. However, during the HOH, another twist stating that if someone didn't drop out, the twins would join the competition. No one does, making NaOnka and Venezuelaball official houseguests. Venezuela wins HOH, nominating underdogs Amethyst and Caryn, after an unused POV, Caryn is evicted from the house in a 5-4 vote. Week 11 *In this eviction votes were for to save people, there for, those with the most votes would be safe. Week 12 Round 1 At the start of the week, NaOnka had to leave the house due to family emergency, forcing the debut of Abi-Maria as her replacement, taking her spot in the house and erasing NaOnka from existence in the competition. However, this amounted to nothing as Abi was quickly nominated and evicted after Venezuela won both HOH and POV. Round 2 After the first eviction of the night everyone competed in the Double Eviction, Sunflower won HOH against Amethyst and then won the POV after several fails from Kim's part, Beyoncé and Amethyst were the nominees which ended up with Amethyst leaving by a vote of 3 to 2. Placings '''24th.' Ghetto Dora 23rd. Kenny Blakenship 22nd. XxEqualityEmeraldxX 21st. Amanda Bynes 20th. Ronald McDonald 19th. Brenda Lowe 18th. Ted Cruz 17th. Chief Keef 16th. Demise 15th. Evil Meg 14th. Shanaynay 13th. Lindsay Lohan 12th. Caryn Groedel 11th. Sammy 10th. Miranda Cosgrove 9th. Abi-Maria Gomes 8th. Amethyst VOTES Lindsay: Everyone else KEEF: Shanaynay, Russiaball, Brenda, Amanda Emerald: PK, Sammy, Raven, Meg, Shanaynay, Brenda, Emily, Caryn, Beyonce Amethyst: Demise, Russia, Amanda, Ronald, Flower, Keef, Miranda, Cruz Sunflower - Miranda Emily - Sammy NaOnka - Purple Kelly V. Ball - Purple Kelly Atheist - Purple Kelly Raven - Miranda Russia Ball - Purple Kelly